


gravity full of grace

by CampionSayn



Series: February Prompts 2020 [23]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: “Do you know where you’re going, then?”
Relationships: Saionji Kyouichi & Shinohara Wakaba
Series: February Prompts 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621750
Kudos: 7





	gravity full of grace

She could see him just as easily as he could see her, but it wasn’t really about seeing each other as having the capacity to act on it.  
  
Like being separated by cut stained glass in a church, that was what they had been reduced to by the walking away and the desperation.  
  
Though, who did what and to whom is still a little fuzzy, even half a year later.  
  
The Onion Princess still tried to make an effort and the champion of nobody but himself, tried in his own way to respond.  
  
This became steadily easier when The Witch and the Knight left the grounds and this thing that seemed to encompass the whole world of the school faded from thought and act.  
  
But they didn’t fall in love.  
  
They just found themselves missing each other desperately. And love really didn’t have a place in their consciousness, but in the acts that moved them forward as the building that had once been a school fell into something not so different from the wet decay of ruins in a fairy story.  
  
She packed her bags when she remembered a friend she’d attacked—Utena, that was the name—in thundering wrath and frustration of being deprived of something like happiness that probably was not, and felt disgust welling up in her throat when she had been getting breakfast in the dining hall.  
  
Wakaba had literally dropped her simple meal of eggs and coffee right at the end of the line, in front of everyone, and took off back to her tiny dorm room at what felt like, at the time, the edge of the world.  
  
There was no expectation, or reality in the moment, when she’d rounded up everything she would need (clothes that weren’t a uniform, all of her money, a pair of shoes she didn’t recall ever wearing placed on her feet and changing out of her school skirt into a pair of jeans gathering dust in the back of her closet) and barely glanced around, frightened as she was, and opened the door.  
  
To find Saionji with his hand hovering where the doorknob had been, nervous looking, more than she’d ever seen and known him; hair in a tail and his own school clothes vanished to be replaced by simple leathers and denim.  
  
His own bag was slung over his shoulder, somehow smaller than her own on her back, but tied like it had been waiting for him to run for quite some time.  
  
“I don’t suppose you’ve remembered something?” He asked, but not like he was really expecting anything other than what she gave as answer.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Right,” he nodded, glancing around her little room and then glancing at her face like he’d been waiting for that to be clear before him as well, “Do you know where you’re going?”  
  
She didn’t, truly, but with honesty flowing like tears in rain between them, she answered simply, “Far away from here.”  
  
“Hm. I think I’ll come with you.”


End file.
